Remediation environments such as remediation operating systems and diagnostic and repair code are helpful to increase the robustness of computer systems. Remediation code is utilized to boot a computer system safely when the normal boot process becomes corrupt. In certain scenarios, the boot process can become corrupt when unsafe or unverified code is loaded during the operating system load process. For example, a virus can load corrupt code modules to damage the system. Another way in which the normal boot process becomes corrupt is due to a damaged hard disk drive that stores the operating system. Certain sectors in a hard drive may become unreadable and thus, portions of the operating system are not able to load correctly. Remediation operating systems are usually stored within a protected area of the hard disk drive on a computer system or stored remotely from the computer system.